I Stole Your Clothes!
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: Just a little Axel and Kimiko fluff and humor. x3


**I Stole Your Clothes!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harvest Moon in any shape form. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney (Kingdom Hearts), or to those who created it. Also, the slight Harvest Moon reference used below belongs Natsume Serious Fun, or to those who created it.

**Author's Note**: This story is rated T due to fluff and humor. This one-shot features Axel and my OC, Kimiko and it is CANON. x3

Japanese words used:

Baka: Which has several meanings, but here, Kimiko is referring to Axel as a 'dolt'. xD

**0.0.0**

**Axel's POV**

As I sat there on my bed, next to Kimiko, one of my Chakrams in hand, the other is propped alongside me on the floor as I wrap the handle of the Eternal Flame that I'm holding with black tape reinforcing it for a better a better grip. After I finished securing it I looked towards Kimiko as I set it down next to its other twin and I replied sternly, "Now, I expect you to sit tight and stay outta things while I get ready for our next mission,"

In response, Kimiko jutted her jaw out, obviously pouting as she swiftly turned her head away from me as she replied crossly, "Oh really, and just what is it that you think that I'm going to get into this time?"

I snickered as I gently cupped her jaw within the palm of my gloved hand as I then turned her face back towards me, "I dunno. But notice how you said _this _time? You've gotten into plenty of things in the past when I've been away, and I'm not about to let you find another motive for you to get into something just so you can get back at me," I paused for a moment, and as I spoke I added extra emphasis on the last word as I looked her sharply in the eye, "_again_."

"What is it that makes you think that I would actually _want_ to get back at you?" Kimiko asked as she defiantly crossed her arms across her chest.

I laughed as I turned away from her as I prepared to hop off of the bed and then I replied, "Again, I dunno. But if you sit there long enough thinking about it, I'm sure that you'll think of something." I paused for a moment as I sat on the edge of the bed as I looked at her and then I reached over and ran my hand through her long, dark, silky hair as I asked, "Why don't you just finish brushing your hair or something, Kimi?"

Kimiko scowled at me for a moment and then at last she muttered edgily, "_Baka_,"

"Oh-ho, so now I'm a _dolt_, now am I?" I laughed at first and then as Kimiko's demeanor lightened up I leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead as I whispered, "Just sit tight, 'Kay?" Then, within moments, I hopped off the bed as I started to make my way to the adjoining bathroom in our room, but I paused briefly as I passed the white chair seated beside the small white table.

_Mhm... what the ****. It's not like it's gonna hurt anything_... I told myself as I unzipped my cloak in one smooth motion and then offhandedly flung it onto the white chair as I continued to stride towards the bathroom.

I gave it one more final glance before shutting the bathroom door behind myself. _It's not like I'm gonna wear it in the shower anyways..._ _and it's not like it's gonna walk off or anything._

**Kimiko's POV**

As the door thudded softly shut behind him, I feel the lingering warmth as it radiated off my cheeks as I modestly threaded my fingers through my long, dark hair. _Huh... that was a little awkward. Axel doesn't typically stroll around here half-naked..._

I found that my obsidian colored eyes instantly trailed over towards the sleek, long, dark, leather coat that was draped hap hazardously across the frail looking white chair. A smirk traced across my lips as I hopped off of the bed and walked over and I picked up it up.

It was smooth to the touch as I knew it would be, and within moments I lifted it towards my face as I took in its scent. It had the distinct lingering smell of charcoal that was often associated with the redheaded fire wielder. Within moments I had it unfolded as I quickly slipped it on over my clothes.

_Man, I didn't think he was that much taller than me... _I frown pursed my lips as I zipped the zipper up in reverse as I took in its length as its black hem skimmed across the surface of the pristine white floor.

All in all, the coat was bigger on me than I'd expected it to be. But of course I should've known that already, he's a guy, I'm a girl. That's how it typically works!

"I'm not _that_ much shorter than him," I mumbled as I spun on my heel causing the bottom of the black coat to flair out in a smooth circular motion around me.

At that moment, I heard the sound of the bathroom door as it opened, catching me off guard as I pirouetted to face him.

My jaw fell open as my eyes met his. He wasn't angry. On the contrary, he was casually leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed as a mischievous smirk played across his lips as he continued to watch me.

"I betcha that you've been wanting to do that for a long time, haven't ya, _Princes_?" Axel drawled as he slowly unfolded his arms as he stood and then sauntered over towards me.

_Why, the __**nerve**__ of him! _I instantly took a defensive stance as I crossed my arms and firmly stood my ground before him as I broke eye contact with him and then retorted edgily, "As _if_."

Axel gave me a smug look as I deftly turned away from him as he reached out to take his coat back and then said, "Good girl, now give it back. We've got a mission we gotta get going on so we can defeat that **** Leechgrave."

I smiled deviously as I halfway turned back towards him and I looked him in the eye. "_Make_ me."

"Heh. So that's how you want to be," Axel smirked at my defiance as he reached out and grasped me by my petite figure and then spun me to fully face him, "_ain't_ gonna happen, _Princess_. Now _give_."

I instantly scowled at the initial contact as I averted my gaze from his. _Well, ****... _I slid the zipper a fraction of a hair open and then stopped as I grasped the zipper pull as I smiled simperingly. _If this is how he wants to be then __**fine**__. __**Two**__ can play this game._

I released the silver pull as Axel opened his mouth to protest and I silenced him as I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his slender shoulders, batting my long eyelashes as I asked, "Now Ax, you wouldn't want me to be cold, now would you? We are after all, going to Halloween Town and its _soo_ dark _and_ chilly and I am wearing just my usual short little skirt and blouse."

He paused for a brief moment and then stepped back a hair as he replied simperingly, "That don't matter. I ain't called The Flurry of Dancing Flames for nothing."

"Prove it." I replied challengingly as I stepped forward breaking the gap between us.

Axel gave me a smug look as he stood his ground before me and replied, "Ain't nothing to prove, _Princess_."

"Oh, really?" I asked defiantly.

"Nope." Axel smirked as he turned towards me and gave a sharp yank on the zipper pull as he said, "Just _this_."

"Hey!" I said as I yanked it back up further concealing my blouse.

"_Give_." Axel grumbled as he continued to bicker with me over the silver zipper pull.

"Nuh-uh." I teased playfully as I swatted his hands away from me.

"I said _give_!" Axel growled through clenched teeth as he stepped in closer.

"I said _make_ me!" I retorted playfully as I brushed up alongside of Axel mildly surprising him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Oh, for the _love_ of Kingdom Hearts," Axel replied exasperatedly as he ran his hand down across his face as he stood there seemingly defeated by my antics.

I giggled as I turned back towards him and then I slowly brushed my hands along his bare chest as I asked poutingly, "So, does this mean you won't let little ol' me borrow your coat?"

Axel's jaw fell slack as he inched backwards and then muttered, "Eh. Kimi, we like, gotta go, or risk the prospect of being turned into er, _Dusks_."

I cupped my hands around his jawline as I leaned in to kiss him as I whispered, "No hurry."

"I..." A deep exhale escaped Axel's lips as he glanced away for a moment then at last his gaze met mine as he smirked and then replied edgily, " If we get turned into Dusks you're _so_ gonna owe me for this,"

"Deal." I leaned in to kiss him and just as his lips are about to meet mine, I give him a quick kiss on the cheek instead, catching Axel completely off guard as I burst into a fit of giggles and then ducked and Dodge Rolled from out of his grasp.

"It looks like your coat is _mine_ after all. Haha! I _soo_ got you this time!" I laughed before quickly darting out the door leaving Axel standing there momentarily dumbstruck as the door quickly closed shut behind me.

"****..." he muttered as he ran his hand through his spikey red hair.

Axel then quickly spun around on his heel and flung the door open as he shouted at my retreating figure from the doorframe, "Kimiko! Give me back my coat _now_!"

"Mhm. Number VIII. Do I even dare to inquire what just happened there with there with you and your _girlfriend_?" Zexion asked smugly as he leaned casually against the white wall just outside of Number VIII's room.

"For the love of Kingdom Hearts... Just. _No_." Axel muttered edgily as he faced palmed himself.

"Hmm. Then I do suggest that you somehow manage to get your coat back from her before your guy's next mission," replied Zexion as he turned and started to walk away. Zexion then smirked as Axel's jaw dropped as he added, "I do somehow think that Lord Xemnas would be most displeased if you guys don't manage to dispatch of that annoying Leechgrave that's been lurking around in Halloween Town."

"**** it! Kimiko!" shouted Axel as he then gave chase to her.

**The End**


End file.
